Lost Friendship
by Saiyachick
Summary: [FriendshipOneShot][TrunksxPan]“Trunks why are you complaining! You’re the guy who has everything in life! You don’t have to worry about anything going wrong for you because it wont”Sometimes friendships can be broken.


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

-

Summary: Typical lost friendships…

-

**Lost Friendship**

-

Trunks Vegeta Briefs, owner of Capsule Corporation, boyfriend to Marron Chestnut, flawless as anyone could be, plus one of the strongest warriors in space. He smirked smugly as he looked into the mirror and nodded. Tonight he was taking a break from work and decided to crash some college frat party with Goten, Uub, and the rest of the guys. The best part was, it was a college hundreds of miles away and he didn't have to finish any work tomorrow.

As he glanced in the mirror once more, he nodded in approval. For the age of twenty-six, Trunks still needed to show his ID to local clubs because his retaining Saiyan youth that ran through his veins. The successful bachelor wore black cargo pants with a cerulean tank top, along with a black leather jacket with a huge blue dragon on the back. He wore his Z necklace and started for downstairs. As he grabbed his keys, he hollered for his roommates to hurry up and put on his shoes.

"I swear Trunks," Goten said while grabbing his wallet, "You spend too much time on yourself then you should, its kind of creepy."

"Are you implying something Goten?" Trunks asked while raising an eyebrow.

Uub laughed. "Yeah, he's implying your gay."

"Yeah real funny guys, I'm still laughing," Trunks growled while rolling his eyes. "I'm done now, lets get going!"

"Sure," the other Saiyan said while walking outside with his own jacket, "Now which college are we crashing this night?"

"Kyoto Star," Uub grinned slyly while pulling out a flyer, "I got my connections, that and I go there."

The three guys then blasted off into the air to the city of Kyoto Star. In less than two minutes, they made it without a problem. As they entered the college dorms, they were already bombarded with girls and drinks.

"Hey there cutie," a blond haired girl said meekly, "Wanna dance?"

Goten shrugged and plastered his sexy grin upon his face, "Sure."

Trunks and Uub looked at each other and started howling as Goten left to the dance floor. Soon after Uub went off by himself with some other girls which left Trunks to ponder and ignore the girls that flaunted in front of him. As he grabbed a drink, he noticed on the dance floor someone oddly familiar. It was the figure of a teenager, and she was dancing wildly with another guy, while bumping to the music.

The tempo picked up and Trunks looked at the raven-haired girl. She seemed so alluring, quite interesting in fact. As the rhythm died down, and the music slowed, both stopped and the girl laughed while smiling brightly. "Thanks for helping me out," she said to the guy.

"Anytime."

That laugh…

Hair…

It was vaguely familiar…

And then it hit him like a ton of bricks. It was Pan! Son Pan! Innocent and naïve Panny that left for college, the one that everyone thought who never partied, but oddly enough, there she was, bumping and grinding with some guy a few seconds ago. Busted.

Trunks watched her sitting down on the couch with her friends, while drinking a bottle of water. An idea hit his mind and he inwardly grinned. The lavender haired man strode over to his long time friend and tapped her on her shoulder. As he tapped her, he could see that bright Son smile on her face already.  Once again Trunks was right, but that smile soon turned into a deep look of shock and a frown.

Pan's friends gasped as they saw some cute looking college "senior" talking to Pan, "Caught yourself a man haven't you now?"

She flipped her black hair back into a ponytail and rolled her eyes. "Trunks, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he said with a quirking smirk. "Miss Pan Son, daughter of Son Gohan, and niece of Son Goten who happens to be dancing right over there."

Pan's eyes widened in horror and shook her head, "Don't you dare say anything to Goten or my father or else I'll-"

"Yes, yes, you'll beat my ass to the next dimension," Trunks yawned while waving his head, "Really, I've heard it enough from my dad."

"You'll hear it a lot more in hell," Pan mumbled while walking away. Trunks immediately followed her and was once again met with a glare.

"You still didn't answer my question," he stated firmly. "Why are you here?"

"I contradict the question you have asked because you must tell me why you're here," Pan retorted smugly while giving a well-known smirk.

Trunks sighed while putting one hand on the wall, "Pan, don't make me get Goten and rat you out on Gohan."

Pan followed his posture and put her own hand on the wall, "Trunks don't make me tell Marron that your at some frat party."

Trunks's eyes widened and he shook his head, "You wouldn't!"

"What do you think?" Pan said cockily while walking off once more. "Plus, you could've asked Uub, I've met him at frat parties a couple of times."

The look on the elder Saiyan's face was priceless. He stood in his spot for a moment before grabbing another drink and following Pan. "Where are you going?"

"If you must know, back to my apartment," she said softly while stepping over a guy who was passed out on the floor, "I don't stay too long because they bust out the drugs, and that isn't my way of partying."

"Good to know," Trunks said while walking on Pan's side. "I'll walk you over, Goten and Uub are in their own world of partying with the other girls."

"And why aren't you?" Pan asked while raising an eyebrow. "Besides, I can walk myself over Trunks, I have training experiences incase some psychopathic hobo jumps me."

Trunks laughed and put his hands over his head, "Yeah, I know, but I haven't seen you in a while Panny, we never hang out anymore."

"And going on a space trip made us buddies?" Pan asked while walking a little faster. "Don't you think for one minute that I forgot all those things you said when we were younger!"

"What are you talking about?" Trunks asked while keeping up his pace. "I didn't say-"

"Bull-shit Trunks!" Pan yelled while stopping on the sidewalk, "You, Goten, Uub, Marron, and the rest of the world have always said I was just a tag along; Some annoying little kid who snuck on board with her grandpa and use to be friend because she only knew her grandpa for four years. The little kid who you use to taunt for being so naïve and young; out of my whole childhood Trunks, my only reliable friends were Bura and Uub. They were the ONLY people who understood."

The lavender haired man stared at the woman in front of him. "You didn't actually take those comments personally did you Pan-Chan?"

Pan looked up at Trunks with a fiery defiant stare. "Actually Trunks I did, and it hurt. It hurt me so bad to know that my USE to be friends turned their back on me. Please just leave me alone and don't call me Pan-Chan, only friends call me that."

Trunks watched as his former friend walked from his grasp and into the cold streets. Once again he ran over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Pan turned around quickly and caught his wrist. "Trunks leave me alone. I'm going home where I can actually be happy and not annoyed by you. We'll never be friends, sorry about that, so get over it…I have."

"No Pan, I wont get over it," Trunks growled while holding both her arms in place. "We were on such good terms before-"

She took an exasperated sigh and tried to move from his grip. "When I was FOUR-"

"Pan listen! Whatever happened in the past let it remain there. We were such good friends and it all ended because some stupid words were spread around. Please, don't be miserable and hold a grudge Pan, so many people miss you! Goten talks so fondly of you, Bura misses the hell out of you, and your parents say how proud, EVERYONE. Even my dad says you have potential and that is saying something!"

"Trunks why are you complaining?! You're the guy who has everything in life! You don't have to worry about anything going wrong for you because it wont-"

"Your wrong Pan, because I have to worry, I have to thrive, and I don't have everything," Trunks murmured quietly. "I have to worry whether or not my family's company will expand or survive, I have to thrive for my fathers recognition and pride."

"What about you not having everything," Pan whispered hoarsely, "Friends, money, family, love, relationship-"

"The one thing I don't have is your friendship," Trunks said back to her gently. "Pan your like a sister to me next to Bura. I love you like a sister because I feel as though you are, and I can't stand it when my sister hates me or never wants to speak to me."

Pan stood there for a moment then hugged Trunks tightly. "Thank you Trunks."

"No problem Panny," Trunks replied while hugging her back and kissing her on the forehead. "Now how about we go to lunch tomorrow?"

"Alright," Pan said with a grin while walking up the stairs to her gated apartment, "You're paying."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," he said back while waving.

FIN


End file.
